The Happiest Man on Earth
by Tardispuff
Summary: "Dad" James said "Why didn't the Dursleys love you?" Harry has to give an explanation to this question to his eldest son.


So yeah, people, I was sick today, so I had time to write this. But that means loads of work to catch up with…sigh. Anyways, you came for the story, not my rant, so here it is!

 **The Happiest Man on Earth**

"Hey Al!" A boy, no older than twelve came waltzing through the door of the scarlet coloured steam engine which was huffing and puffing. He was quickly followed by many other kids all laughingly scuttling towards their families.

A boy around the age of nine looked up, his messy black hair wildly poking in every direction. His brilliant green eyes were filled with exhilaration, and a light of joy suffused his face at hearing _the voice_. The voice that belonged to another raven-haired, with warm brown eyes that sparkled with mischievousness.

The voice of his brother, James Sirius Potter.

His brother was fresh from his first year at Hogwarts, and apparently Al missed him abundantly. Now that Al finally had his brother back with him, he couldn't help but do a little joyful dance right in the middle of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Lily, with her long red hair came scuttling towards James, her arms held out wide as she ran out to greet her eldest brother.

"JAMIE!"

She hugged him tightly, and he patted her head, as she slowly albeit reluctantly pulled apart.

"I misseded ya loads" Lily sniffled, wiping a tear on her shirt.

"Don't cry, Lils." James said "I didn't get attacked by some dragon. Okay, Minnie was scary when she was angry."

At this notion, Lily giggled, much to everyone's delight.

"Now that's the Lily I know!"

"Yeah, I missed you too James" Albus said.

Harry looked at this scene, satisfied that his children's childhood was nothing like his own. He couldn't help but to smile sadly at it. He brushed it away taking James and Albus by the hand.

"So James, how was school?" Harry said, picking little Lily up "Am I to expect more letters from the headmistress the coming year?"

"No I don't think so, Dad."

"Really?" Harry said, a mixture of joy and disbelief on clearly written on his face.

"Yeah, because the next thing Fred and I are planning are hiding all of Minnie's quills" James smirked, " Oh, and also the parchment."

Harry sighed, smacking his palm over his forehead as Ginny and the kids laughed.

"You know, James, you really live up to your namesakes."

 **xxx**

"Oh come on Dad, you must've played at least one prank?" James asked, his wide brown eyes full of curiosity as he sat opposite Harry, his head cupped in his hands.

Harry pondered at this question for a moment before answering, "Not a prank, Jamie, but I have done underage magic quite a lot of times. Errrr…I don't recommend it to you, anyways."

"What was it, Dad?" James asked, clearly joyous that his Dad wasn't _that_ innocent.

"Once it was a patronus I had to use because I was saving my and my cousin Dudley's soul, and the other was…accidental magic."

"What?" James asked, interested in the piece of information.

"I…blew up my aunt."

"Whoa, really? What for?"

"Anger. I was really, really angry."

"Why were you angry? You don't get angry often."

Harry sighed, looking around, making sure Al and Lily weren't around to eavesdrop. He took a deep breath, and continued "They…compared me and Grandpa and Nana Potter to dogs, called my parents criminals, and my mother a bi- a bad word. So..I got really angry, you know."

"WHY? WHAT? Dad, what you did, was correct." James continued as an afterthought "I would have probably stunned them."

"Don't, James"

There was a moment's silence as James pondered and wondered over his Dad's childhood. He was sure it was unlike his own, and perhaps full of bitterness and cold.

"Dad" He looked into Harry's caring eyes. "Why didn't the Dursleys love you?

Why didn't the Dursleys loved him? Merlin knows how many times he had asked himself the same question. Why was he unrequited of love? Why didn't they care? He never got the answers to those questions. He used to cry himself to sleep when he was little, but not one answer had crossed his mind. And now what should he possibly tell his son? After a moment of thought he spoke " They were scared of magic."

James looked up, a puzzled expression forming on his face."But that's so, so stupid! Weren't they…proud of you?"

"For what?"

"For what? _For what?_ You are the only person in the whole wide world to survive all three unforgivable curses! And you survived the _killing curse as a baby!"_ James ranted, huffing and puffing.

"I think they didn't want me to become a tad bighead." Harry said, caressing James' cheek and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Did they hit you?" James asked, clearly expecting an affirmative in the answer.

"A couple of times here and there, yeah." Harry said, still holding onto a fake casual tone.

"But…it's hard not to love you, Dad." James said, and he looked very prone to tears.

"They just wanted to protect their family from me, they were scared of me. That is something…I would have done…" Harry said. Even he himself was unsure of his wavering words.

"Stop. Stop siding the Dursleys, Dad." James whimpered, a tear falling down his cheek. " What they did was horrible."

Harry hugged his son tightly as he kneeled down to match his son's eye level, still holding onto him. James looked into the green eyes full of lust and love as Harry spoke , in barely a whisper " They might have been, Jamie. They might not have loved me. But now I have your mum. Your brother and sister. And you, Jamie. And that makes me the happiest man on earth."

 **xxx**

Please review! Did you like it? Hate it? Fellow authors would know how encouraging reviews are. When I see a review, it makes my day! Hate, love, or favourite part? Favourite color? Hmmm?

Alyssa,',',','

(It's Alys _sa_ not Alys _sah_ ) ; D


End file.
